The lost powers
by miko647635
Summary: The source powers of the strongest seven kingdoms in the magic dimension have vanished. Without them the winx just become ordinary humans...but not for long..When they are given a chance to recover their powers what will happen?Please read and review! ON HOLD
1. The Flame of DominoPart 1

The Flame of Domino, the Light of Solaria, the Song of Melody, The Flower of Linphea, The Data of Zenith, The Wave of Andros and The Crystal of Youth of TirNanOg have been the source of power of the seven kingdoms of the magical dimension for a long time. When they are stolen the winx become ordinary humans until a girl from a long forgotten magical kingdom appears and gives them the chance to recover their powers what will happen?

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or the other characters. I only own the characters that will appear in later chapters

Thoughts are in Italic and I've split the first chapter into two parts

Chapter 1- The Flame of Domino

In the palace of Domino

Daphne, once the heir to the throne of Domino and the guardian of the Dragon's flame sighed and thought "_I wish that horrid day had never come …_" She was talking about the time when the Ancestral witches and Valtor had attacked Domino, freezing it and the day that she had died. A hand touched her arm and she was surprised for no one could touch her for she was now a spirit.

She saw a figure dressed in white robes who said " Child of Oritel and Miriam , the one who sacrificed herself to protect the Dragon's Flame , you must warn your people about a new danger that threatens them. " Daphne was puzzled, she knew that the Wizards of the Black Circle and the Trix had been defeated and as a result there had been peace and harmony in all the realms of the Magic Dimension. She asked "Who are you? What do you mean?"

Though the person did not reply she felt a shudder in her body and realized that the person had been speaking the truth. The person threw back her hood and Daphne saw a woman who had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a soft light green ruffled dress and golden sandals. That did not catch Daphne's eyes though, what did were her wings. They were sparkly, golden and were like enchantix wings but Daphne knew that neither was they Enchantix or Believix wings. Daphne knew that she had seen those wings somewhere before but couldn't place her finger on it.

The woman said "Listen to me Daphne. A new but known evil threatens the magical dimension. I'm giving you this but use it wisely." She held out a blue heart shaped pendant which was attached to a blue chain. Daphne gasped and said "That pendant…The pendant of the heir to the throne of Domino….The one which will allow that person to harness the full potential of the Dragon's Flame."

A small smile graced the woman's lips and she said "Yes, my mother gave it to me when I was little. She …..Anyway that is not important Princess Daphne. What is though…?" Daphne took it from her and put it around her neck making her glow a bright golden. The woman thought "_I just hope this works. I know I achieved it but it is not fully complete._"

She crossed her arms above her head and said "Winx Revivix!**(It is my own transformation. Please do not copy! )** . Golden spirits flew around her, changing her wings into Revivix wings which were flower shaped but they still retained their golden color. Daphne said "Revivix?Isn't that the legendary transformation that only a few fairies are able to reach?"

The woman said "Yes, Daphne." She closed her eyes and started chanting "The life that was lost in saving the princess of Domino will be restored with this spell. Winds of heaven and flames of the earth, magic that exists within the great dragon I call upon thee. Restore what once existed and what should have existed forever! Anori verito no sone averiano no sote ka no eti so nare everi no kare! Restorus ameverei la vone samoni ore havito kameno la fuzer no veri!" Daphne had a bright orange color glow around her when saw the woman fading away. She said "Wait!What's your name? Who are you?" The woman smiled and said "My time in your world is over. Do not worry we will meet again, Princess of Domino."

Daphne thought "What is going on?" Even though Daphne was a nymph of magix there were something's that eluded her. Some which were important but others which did not matter. Unfortunately this time it was one of those things that did matter. The nymph was thinking about the mysterious woman and Bloom who was coming from the other side did not notice the masked fairy and bumped into her. Bloom apologized to her and was about to go her way when she thought "_Why didn't I go through her?_" Bloom turned around and said "Sister….."

The two sisters heard a gasp. They both saw their biological Miriam looking at Daphne in utter disbelief. Miriam said "Daph…Daphne is that really you?" Daphne smiled at her mother and said "Of course it is me, mother." Bloom said "Look at yourself Daphne." Daphne looked at herself and noticed that her skin was no longer glowing orange and she put her hand on her face to find the mask missing. She said "The mask…it's gone." She looked at Bloom with her sparkling blue eyes and Bloom noticed that she looked a lot like Daphne. They had same red hair and cyan eyes and the same milky white skin. The only difference was that Daphne had a golden dragon wrapped around her right arm.

When the news that Daphne was alive reached Oritel's ears, he was overjoyed. The whole royal family of Domino was reunited but their happiness was to be short lived… It were supposed to be days of joyous celebration but instead were days of suffering and pain.


	2. The Flame of Domino Part 2

That night…..

Daphne was tossing and turning in her bed. Coming back to life was the greatest and best moment in her life but she couldn't help feeling uneasy, as if there was danger lurking around the corner. Suddenly Daphne felt herself being sucked into a vortex of darkness. She saw the castle crumbling and the citizens of Domino running away. There was fear and panic written on all their faces. She heard a voice say "Bloom…Bloom you cannot go back in there!" Daphne saw that Bloom was talking to her parents

Oritel said "Bloom, Daphne is dead. She made a foolish choice when she decided to go and get the Book of Fate!" Bloom looked at her father incredulously before saying "She's your daughter, Oritel and my sister! I can't lose her again!'

Her sister had tears in her eyes but said "I promised myself that I wouldn't let Daphne die! She's just been revived and I don't plan on losing her! I promise you I'll be safe". Seeing the resigned looks on her father's face she knew that he would let her go in. Bloom thought "I just hope I can still access my transformation. With the flame of Domino gone…I don't know…" Daphne thought "What did she mean by that? The flame is the source power of Domino. Without it, we're just ordinary humans!"

Just then she was pushed out of the vortex and she entered a golden room. There she saw the same woman who had brought her back to life. The woman was muttering something faintly and Daphne went a little forward to listen to what she was saying.

"When a princess of a planet condemned another

She cursed her planet and the entire magic dimension

For the woman would return, with greater power and strength

Not even the bravest souls in the dimension would be able to stop her

Until one of them realizes that there is a way, but it would cost the life of a dearly loved

The person understanding the need of the magic dimension would sacrifice her life

With her gone, emptiness would reign in the magic dimension".

Daphne knew that she had heard that before, she just could not remember where.

The next day Oritel said "We will celebrate the return of our daughter Daphne. Bloom; call all of your friends here. There is going to be a grand ball tonight!"

Daphne said "Father, please wait! There is something you should know. I had a dream in which Domino was being destroyed. We need to protect the Flame of Domino!" Oritel looked sternly at his daughter and said "Daphne, the flame cannot be stolen as it is kept in a very safe place. No one knows about the secret place except the heir to the throne." Suddenly they felt a huge shudder in the castle and Miriam (Marion) said "No!It's not possible! The Flame…It's gone!"

Seeing Bloom's confused look, Daphne said "When Domino was created the heir to the throne of Domino had complete control of the Dragon's Flame. That person could sense whether the Flame was in its proper place or not…." Bloom said "So the Flame…." Daphne nodded and said "You got it. It is the source of all our powers."

There was a fire in Bloom's eyes and she said "Then we must get it back!" To Daphne's utter disbelief she heard her father say "No Bloom…You can't get it back." Bloom with determination said "I will find it father." Oritel looked angry and with quiet authority said "You, Daphne and your mother will go to Solaria and meet up with Radius and Luna. I will stay behind and try to save Domino". She replied "Very well father, I will escort mother and sister to Solaria and then come back here to help you." Oritel glared at her and thought "Just as obstinate as her mother was, when she was her age." Daphne looked helplessly at her father and sister's bickering when Miriam intervened and said "The more we argue, the more the chances are that we will not retrieve the flame."

Bloom and Oritel looked sheepish, and were about to say something when the castle began to shake and tremble. A chandelier fell down and the walls developed cracks. Pillars began to fall and Miriam said "No! The castle is collapsing!"

Bloom and Daphne looked at one another and said "Ready! Winx Believix!"

To Miriam's utter disbelief they did transform but to their Winx form. Bloom looked at the light blue top, skirt, boots and gloves, and said "What on earth is going on?"

Daphne wore a red top and skirt. She also wore elbow length translucent red gloves and red boots. She had a pair of small red wings on her back.

Daphne suddenly understood and said "The Flame must still be close to Domino….That is why we transformed into our winx form." An idea suddenly came to her and she said "I need to go to the secret library and get the Book of Fate". Miriam said "You can't do that Daphne! You'll get killed!"

Daphne took her mother's hands in her own and said "I promise I'll be fine." She flew out and Oritel and Miriam created a portal through which they went outside the palace as their way was blocked because of debris. Once outside Daphne saw the castle crumbling and the citizens of Domino running away. There was fear and panic written on all their faces. Daphne looked at her worried parents and said "I will come back soon." She headed towards the mountain when suddenly a mad cackling was heard above them and a dark energy blast hit the mountain.

The cackling figure vanished in the darkness that suddenly engulfed the planet but not before Miriam noticed a crystal orb in the figure's hand which contained a reddish-golden dragon. Daphne, who had already got the book, felt the mountain trembling and the walls started caving around her. She used an energy beam to blast herself out of there. Bloom shouted in pain as she saw the mountain crumble. She started to fly to help her sister but was stopped by her mother who said "Bloom…Bloom you cannot go back in there!"

Bloom said "I have to go after Daphne! ! I can't just leave her in there!" Oritel said "Bloom, Daphne is dead. She made a foolish choice when she decided to go and get the Book of Fate!" Bloom looked at her father incredulously before saying "She's your daughter, Oritel and my sister! I can't lose her again!'

Bloom had tears in her eyes and said "I promised myself that I wouldn't let Daphne die! She's just been revived and I don't plan on losing her! I promise you I'll be safe". Seeing the resigned looks on her father's face she knew that he would let her go in. Bloom thought "I just hope I can still access my transformation. With the flame of Domino gone…I don't know…" She was about to transform when Oritel noticed a figure wearing a goldenish –orange gown. She had a fat book under her arms and as she came forward, she collapsed on the ground. Miriam rushed towards her daughter and noticed that she had bruises on her arms. Oritel picked her up and Miriam opened a portal. Bloom was the last one to enter the portal but before she did, she looked back at her fallen kingdom and whispered "I promise that I will restore you once again Domino!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hula everybody!

I know I haven't updated for a very long time but I need time to plan out how this story would continue and end. I promise that I will update as soon as possible!

Anyway please check out my new story:- The Ancient Faeries:- Reborn and if you find it interesting please submit a character…..

Unfortunately I've still not found a perfect book cover for it , yet…


End file.
